reactor_incrementalfandomcom-20200213-history
Getting Started
To begin your reactor you must get your first cash clicking in the button "Scrounge for cash (+1$)" in the top right part of your screen 10 times. With it you can place your first Fuel Cell. They have 3 different configurations, Single: A cell alone, Double: which acts like two adjacent single cells, and Quads: which acts like Two adjacent double cells OR four adjacent single cells (in a grid of 2x2, not in a line). Cells generates Power and Heat depending on its Tier and Cell Adjacency. They also produce "pulses" which can increases the power and heat output of adjacent cells. Single cells generate 1 pulse, Double cells generate 2 pulses and Quads generate 4 pulses. (important note that Tier-10 cells called Discurriums which are unlocked through Prestige generates 4 times more pulses). They generate power and heat depending on how many pulses they emit and receive from neighbors, for example: Single uranium cells start producing 1 power, 1 heat and will ever produce 1 pulse, when you put two of those cells together they will emit their pulses to the other, now each have 2 pulses, producing 2*1 power and 2*1 heat. in a total of 4 power and 4 heat using two cells instead of four. in the beggining you must dissipate the heat generated by your reactor clicking in the button below your heat bar ("-1 heat", this number can increase with upgrades). When you gather enough money, you will be able to build venting systems which you can see in the second tab above the cells. (See Reactor Types for tips on how to get the best configuration for your reactor). Remeber that reaching your maximum heat start melting/exploding your components until it cools down again. In some point, you will generate more power and heat than your reactor can support, to solve that you can build Capacitors to increase the maximum power you can store and Reactor Plating to increase the maximum heat of your reactor. you can also upgrade your reactor to sell your power automatically and a efficient automatic cooling system to leave your reactor Idle. Also, having a cooling system that can deal with all the heat your reactor generate, make you not need reactor plating, but its good if you can build some for unexpected heat generation. Important: Reactor incremental doesn't work closed or in another tab (but works in another window), the second one can crash your game after coming back because of the calculations it stored to do after you come back, making you run out of memory. Advice: if you re-open your game and it had reset, immediately reload your web page (F5) without making changes ingame, that is yet an unknown problem players are facing. Doing that might recover your game, it's good for you to save your game before leaving it to another day (just open "options" menu and click export, then when you need to load, click import and select the .txt you exported). Now it's on you to explore new configurations and improve your reactor, don't forget to see Prestige page to see how to progress in late game. Have fun!